gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Lannister
At twenty and four, Damon Lannister is the oldest son of the Lord of Casterly Rock, making him the heir to his father, who is the Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West. He currently sits on the Iron Throne. History Damon is the first son of Loren Lannister and Gwynesse Greyjoy, born shortly after their marriage. He left the Westerlands for Pyke at the age of six, where he was fostered under Alannys Greyjoy with his brother Thaddius Lannister until he reached his twelfth nameday. Upon his return to the Rock, his father informed Damon that his sister Ashara Lannister "killed" his mother with her birth. This spawned a host of negative behaviors, including a penchant for drink and the desire to replace his mother's love through unhealthy relationships with women. Damon is a talented swordsman, owing to his Lannister blood and the best training gold can buy, but terrible with a bow and most other weapons. His father bemoaned the fact that he didn't seem to take training seriously and was once unseated by a young and plainly armored Jon Umber, "some jumped-up Northman, half as much direwolf as giant." Damon's many vices gave his father plenty of opportunity for crticism throughout his life. Important Events First Era Damon was called back to Casterly Rock by his father after the Tournament at Harrenhal, where he was wed against his wishes to Aeslyn Targaryen, the Head of House Targaryen. He then led the sack of King’s Landing with the intent of placing Aerion Blackfyre on the throne, killing Joseph Baratheon during the attack. After the sack, he assumed the position of Hand of the King until his father’s arrival in the capital. Aerion Blackfyre, however, was killed by Varyo Velaryon minutes after taking the city, and it was revealed that the sack had been merely a pretense to place Damon himself on the throne. He was crowned King of Westeros, despite his reservations, and his father assumed the position of Hand of the King. Together with Commander Robert Manderly and the Golden Company, King Damon joined Lord Orys Connington in putting down the subsequent rebellion in the Stormlands led by Ser Ulrich Dayne and his brother Martyn Dayne, Lord of Starfall. Months later, he rallied the Lannister's allies in the Seven Kingdoms and defeated the remaining Baratheon and Tyrell forces at the Battle of the Kingswood, slaying the former king Harys Baratheon in battle and ending the war of the Ascent of the Lion. Second Era Damon Lannister travelled to Sunspear to negotiate a truce with Dorne and attend the wedding of Princess Sarella Martell. While returning through the deserts, his party was waylaid by Martell forces disguised as Baratheon loyalists in an attempted assasination. Ser Ulrich Dayne intervened, betraying his Princess paramour and saving the life of the King. He delivered Damon back to the capital, fulfilling a promise to Queen Aeslyn. After his return, Damon swore off drinking. Upon his return, Damon learned that his queen was tried for infidelity and fled pregnant to Essos. The Riverlands remained nuetral and Marq Baelish agreed to release Randyll Frey in exchange for the crown's pardon for not fighting at the Kingswood. When Randyll was discovered to have died under mysterious circumstances, Damon ordered Aeron Greyjoy to burn the kingdom and then marched to force Lord Baelish to bend the knee. The lord fled instead, and Damon named his cousin Edwin Frey the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, moving its seat to the Crossing. He then took his army east to cleanse the kingdom of an invasion of Others. Afterwards, Damon returned to the capital and married his former wife's younger sister Danae Targaryen in order to preserve his descendants' claim to the throne. Family Members Loren Lannister, father Gwynesse Lannister, mother Thaddius Lannister, brother Ashara Lannister, sister Quotes "The heir to Casterly Rock had spent his entire life clamoring for his father's approval, but Loren had only ever offered criticism." -'' Blood and Whispers ''"Damon could charm the gold out of your pouch and make you happy you did it. Though he'd have spent it all by the day's end." – Ser Eddrick Lannett "You seem to only be only capable of handling a jug of wine and a whore! Tell me, Damon, how does a greenboy who hasn't seen the battlefield rule?" – Lord Edmure Stark "You speak like a King, you walk like a King, you even wear a bloody crown. I can see why the smallfolk have taken to you. That, and it's a fair bit safer for them." - '' Ser Ulrich Dayne ''"The boy sometimes acts as if he were honorable... What honor he finds in the bottoms of his cups." ''– Lord Loren Lannister ''"Some called him King, others called him cub, but Harys knew him only by one title: traitor." ''– King Harys Baratheon ''"I can understand where your poor opinion of women comes from, and I sympathize entirely with you. I'd feel the same way if my wife fucked a sellsword behind my back." - Danae Targaryen "You hid in Loren Lannister's shadow and drank and whored and fought your way to the throne. What did that get you? Horns and a dead wife." – Myrios Nestoros “He was hard to teach - took him forever to learn the importance of listening and training itself. He's come so far from the impatient boy who I trained all those years ago.” ''– Ser Tywin Marbrand ''"That was the worst thing about my oath; I will never strike you again." - Ser Ulrich Dayne Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Small council Category:King Category:Lannister Category:Westerlands